Like Pulling Teeth
by theosgood
Summary: Não, ele não tinha uma varinha ou poderes especiais, mas Richard Granger com certeza não deixaria um loiro "bonitinho" com uma capa chamativa namorar sua filha sem passar por ele antes. [TRADUÇÃO da história de mesmo nome da legiliimens]


**N/T: Essa história foi escrita pela legiliimens, e eu gostei tanto que decidi traduzir (com o consentimento dela) para aquelas que não entendem muito de inglês. Esperam que gostem tanto quanto gostei.**

DISCLAIMER: Nenhuma de nós tem direitos sobre Harry Potter :'(

* * *

Dr. Richard Thomas Granger, MD, DDS, DMD ***** , confiava em sua filha – isso era inegável.

Ele confiou nela quando ela tinha sete anos, sofria bullying por todas as crianças do primário por ser um pouco _diferente_ , e ela disse que poderia lidar com aquilo. Ele confiou nela quando ela foi para Hogwarts, insistindo que ela ficaria bem sozinha, na maldita _Escócia_ , sem conhecer ninguém, com exceção da tal McGonagall que apareceu em sua casa, praticamente sequestrando sua pequena Hermione. Ele confiou nela quando de repente ela foi levada pelos garotos Potter e Weasley durante o verão, mesmo que seus instintos paternos lhe dissessem para mantê-la trancada longe de qualquer tipo de garoto pelo futuro previsível. Ele confiou nela quando seus momentos em família começaram a ficar cada vez mais curtos – até que ela fosse embora. Ele confiou nela quando ela voltou para eles, e tanto ele quanto sua esposa estavam com as mentes embaralhadas pelo o que quer que tivesse acontecido e tivesse os tornado Monica e Wendell Wilkis.

Ele confiou nela quando ela os contou o que havia feito, que foi o melhor a ser feito, e ele sabia que ela estava certa, de alguma maneira. Ele viu isso em seus olhos, que possuíam uma característica mais fria e vazia no tom conhaque que eles compartilhavam; uma característica que Richard havia visto apenas nos olhos de seu pai quando o mais velho contava do tempo em que havia lutado lado a lado entre o melhor dos melhores. Ele viu isso através de seu doloroso sorriso falso, apertado contra suas bochechas, dificilmente fazendo algo para esconder sua dor.

Sobre tudo, Richard Granger, junto de sua esposa, Jean, confiavam em sua filha, irrefutavelmente. Ela era, no fim, filha de sua mãe, e era responsável, se não firmemente moldada.

No entanto, enquanto ele se sentava em sua velha e confortável espreguiçadeira, sua cabeça se virou a tempo de ver a filha e um rapaz entrando pela porta da frente, batendo a neve de suas roupas e tirando os casacos pesados, seus olhos arregalaram, as sobrancelhas já levantando enquanto ele analisava minuciosamente o rapaz que estava com sua garotinha.

O rapaz – Richard se reusava a admitir que ele era um homem – ficou parado de pé na sala de estar, a pele branca pálida, praticamente translúcida, intensificada sem esforço pelo cabelo _tingido_ de loiro e o denso _robe_ negro – ele já havia ouvido a filha explicar. O rosto aristocrata, demasiadamente pontudo, combinava com a elegância de seu traje, características transformadas em uma máscara vazia que mal escondiam a curiosidade de seus olhos enquanto ele inspecionava a casa dos Granger. Os olhos do rapaz se prenderam nas molduras de fotos que estavam penduradas nas paredes, a confusão clara em seu rosto enquanto suas sobrancelhas franziam rapidamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, quase imperceptivelmente.

Contudo, Hermione, que antes cumprimentava a mãe, notou a mudança em seu comportamento. Ela inclinou-se para sussurrar na orelha dele, e Richard viu a feição do rapaz clarear-se em entendimento e, novamente, curiosidade. Richard assistiu enquanto ele cumprimentava Jean formalmente, curvando-se antes de depositar um beijo nas costas de sua mão, estendendo-lhe então um buquê de cravos – o favorito que Hermione e Jean.

— Draco Malfoy, madame. É meu extremo prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Se me permite, sua casa é maravilhosa, para dizer o mínimo. — Richard ouviu o rapaz – _Draco_ – dizer à sua esposa, fazendo-a corar e sorrir antes de ir colocar as flores na água. Notou o sorriso divertido de Hermione enquanto ela rolava os olhos, e viu-a murmurar algo ininteligível no ouvido dele, mas ouviu quando o rapaz deu uma baixa risada. — É o charme Malfoy, princesa. Deve ser um imã de Granger.

Hermione deu-lhe um doloroso soco no peito antes de olhar para o próximo cômodo, vendo-o assistir ao casal. Um sorriso brilhante abriu-se em seu rosto.

— Pai! — ela entrou no cômodo bruscamente, a animação não a deixando perceber que ela arrastava Draco. Apenas após abraçar o pai ela percebeu que Draco estava de pé ao seu lado, assistindo a tudo tão assustado e nervoso quando Richard queria que ele estivesse. O brilho da árvore de natal iluminava a sala, e a lareira dava um ar aconchegante, mas o olhar examinador de Richard tirava todo o calor do lugar. Hermione parou e, Richard notou pelo canto dos olhos, olhou de Draco para ele algumas vezes.

— Pai, esse é Draco Malfoy, meu namorado. Draco, esse é meu pai, Dr. Richard Granger. Lembra que eu te contei sobre médicos e tudo o mais, que são como curandeiros, mas mais especializados e que utilizam instrumentos trouxas? Oh, eu lembro que você ficou fascinado por isso; talvez vocês dois possam discutir um pouco sobre sobre medicina e cura! Isso não seria adorável? — Hermione hesitou aguardando que uma conversa iniciasse, e Draco, ainda levemente arrepiado sob o olhar de Richard (para sua satisfação), acenou e seguiu com o que sua filha havia dito, mesmo que ele mesmo não dissesse nada.

Um desconfortável silêncio se seguiu após Hermione parar de falar, ouvindo-se apenas o som das crianças brincando na neve e o crepitar da lareira. Aparentemente decidindo ser corajoso, Draco estendeu a mão, erguendo o queixo e alinhando os ombros.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor.

Richard encarou a mão por poucos segundos, antes de segurá-la e balançar. Punho firme, ele notou, agradavelmente surpreso. Após soltarem as mãos, Richard ergueu o próprio queixo, cruzando os braços.

— Então, filho. — Richard viu o rapaz se preparar para o que quer que ele tinha a dizer, um tique nervoso na mandíbula sobrepondo a anterior postura calma. — Como você conseguiu a mesma cor de tinta de cabelo que a nossa tia Marge usa?

Se ele não estivesse tão atento a expressão do rapaz alterando entre surpresa, desnorteamento e, finalmente, uma pontada de alívio, Richard teria notado Hermione refolegar e gargalhar – realmente _gargalhar_ perto deles.

* * *

 ***:** Em ordem, significam Medicine Doctor (MD), Doctor of Medicine Dentist (DMD) e Doctor of Dental Surgery (DDS). Achei que não faria tanto sentido traduzir.


End file.
